


Head Over Heels

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Whenever Hermione and George cross paths, it's expected that some sort of disaster may follow. Hermione knows it. George knows it. Their family and friends know it.Perhaps, there's a reason these events keep bringing them together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancequeen/gifts).



> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021  
> Square Filled: I2 - depulso 
> 
> This story is inspired by dancequeen's comment that they left on the fic Broken Noses & Slip-Ups . They wondered whether there could be a part 2 where Hermione and George get back together in a clumsy way as well and I loved that idea! 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this one and I hope it has the clumsy and comedic aspects I was aiming for.

Hermione stepped tentatively into the kitchen of the Weasley’s home. She could hear Ginny and Ron going at it already. What could possibly get them so on edge so early in the day?

“Do you even know what  _ depulso _ is?” Ginny asked. 

“I do!” Ron yelled back. 

Hermione waved at Mrs. Weasley who returned it with a smile. 

“So, what is it? Do you know the wand movements?” 

“It’s - it’s, you push things away!” 

“Oh,” Ginny taunted, “you push things away.” 

“Shut up, Ginny. I’ll show you.” 

“Hey, mum. Did I happen to leave my work robes here?” George entered the kitchen, his eyes concentrated on a notebook in his hands. 

Hermione barely took a step into the main room when she felt a force hit her chest, knocking the wind out of her and literally knocking her off her feet. 

“Ron!”

“Hermione!”

“George!”

A loud crash followed as the kitchen table skidded out from beneath Hermione and George, who she happened to fall into. 

She was gently moved to the ground and she saw a red-headed figure hover above her. 

“Shit, Hermione, are you alright?” 

She held a hand over her chest, trying to get her breathing under control. 

George grinned. “Took your breath away, did I?”

She rolled her eyes. “Hardly.” 

He helped her to her feet. He reached out and tugged on the end of her hair. “You’re alright though?” His voice hinted at the concern he really felt. 

She fought off a blush. He already knew she found him attractive, however, he didn’t need the reminder! 

“I’m fine. Really.” 

He squeezed her shoulder and walked away toward the stairs, giving Ron a punch on the shoulder as he walked past. 

Mrs. Weasley herded Hermione, Ginny, and Ron outside, too flustered by all the commotion. 

“I didn’t even do anything,” Hermione grumbled under her breath. “I’m the one who fell over.”

Ginny skipped over to her, pushing their shoulders together. “So,” she wagged her eyebrows. “You and George?”

Hermione blanched. “Me and George nothing!”

“You didn’t see the way he looked at you.” Ginny skidded her feet against the grass. “I really think you two should give it another chance.” 

Hermione shook her head. “I think we had a chance and we messed it up. Even our break-up was a disaster. I broke his nose.”

Ginny giggled. “Sure, it was disaster after disaster, but you two were good together. We could all see it.” 

“I don’t think so, Ginny. Who knows? If we do, one of us might come out of this seriously maimed.” 

Ginny pushed her shoulder. “Now, you’re being dramatic.”

Hermione straightened up. “What were you and Ron arguing about anyway?” 

Ron took that moment to catch up to them, running up and handing them each an apple he just picked from the orchard. “Ginny bet that I couldn’t remember some random spells we learned in school and I proved her wrong,” he sneered at his sister.

“Yeah, by practically giving Hermione a concussion,” Ginny roared back. 

Hermione settled between them. “And you thought of  _ depulso _ ?”

Ginny bit into her apple. “I have no idea. It came to my mind suddenly.” 

“Sorry about knocking you over,” Ron mumbled. “I shouldn’t have performed that spell inside. Can you imagine if I had hit my mum instead?” He visibly paled. 

Hermione grimaced along with him. 

They traveled around the Burrow a few times, listening to Ginny talk about practice, Ron going over some training exercises he was going through with Harry, and Hermione mentioned some legislation she and some coworkers were working on. 

Mrs. Weasley invited her to stay for dinner, so Hermione headed up to the bathroom to wash up. 

She wasn’t thinking. Her sole concentration was on getting to the bathroom to wash her hands and maybe get her hair under control. She didn’t notice the bathroom light go out or how the door had slowly clicked open before she pushed the door inward with full force. 

Solid wood slammed into something firm and a yelp sounded off, followed by a thump of something falling to the floor. 

The momentum carried her forward, making Hermione trip and fall forward. 

“Sweet Merlin,” George groaned. 

“George!” She gasped. She slid off his chest and helped him sit up. “I am so sorry. I didn’t even know you were still here.” 

He rubbed the side of his face, where a line of red was beginning to form on his forehead, over his cheek, and on his chin. 

She reached for his face. “Did I break your nose again?” 

He moved his hand over hers. A small smile formed on his face. “If you did?”

“It wouldn’t even be funny, George.” 

He clutched her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Nothing broken this time.” Together they got back to their feet. “Although, this is the second time today that you’ve knocked me down. What are you trying to say, Granger?” 

“Nothing,” she squeaked. 

“Well, I think,” his gaze fell on their still clasped hands, “since you did put me in harm’s way twice, I’m entitled to something.” 

She pulled her hand out of his and set it on her waist “Oh yeah? Like what?” 

“Dinner?” This time he sounded uncertain. “Tomorrow night?” 

She opened her mouth to protest and make excuses but was surprised when she couldn’t think of any. 

“No picnics this time.” 

She smiled. “Well, how can a girl say no to that?” 

* * *

Hermione stared at her closet. George had written her a small note letting her know they were going to a fancy sit-in restaurant so she should dress up for the occasion. 

_ Who knows! It might be our only chance to be fancy together.  _

She was actually looking forward to their date. Not that their previous attempt at a relationship was entirely terrible. Yes, their outings were usually accompanied by accidents, but George was a wonderful boyfriend who just happened to attract mischief. 

She put on her favorite slim-fitting black dress and heels. She finished up her make-up, opting for the deep red lipstick color George always seemed to like. 

She grabbed her clutch and jacket and disapparated to the restaurant. She appeared a few meters away, but she could see George standing outside the doors, waiting. 

She hurried the last few steps. “You look handsome.”

He stood up straight. “You look beautiful.” He held out his arm. “Ready to have the date of your life?”

She chuckled. “Sure.” 

George led them in and checked in with the host. 

“Right this way. Your table is ready.” 

However, they never made it to their table. Unfortunately. George and Hermione entered the restaurant at just the moment a massive break-up was occurring on the other side of the dining area. 

There was something about cheating or working too much. On reflection, neither Hermione nor George could recollect what was said. Only one thing was clear, someone shouted, “ _ depulso _ .” Which was quickly followed by shattering china. 

It happened in slow motion. A man was pushed away by a stream of light. Said man knocked over two waiters, pushing them into a dessert cart. The desserts flew into the air, falling on the ground, surrounding tables, and then finally on top of Hermione and George’s head. 

George wiped off a dash of cream from her cheek. “Well, our dessert is settled.” 

Once the commotion settled, they opted to leave with their complimentary cheesecake. 

They stood outside the restaurant.

George scratched the back of his neck. “That’s not exactly what I had in mind for our fancy night out.” 

Hermione sighed. “Perhaps it was too much to ask for.” She noticed his shoulders droop and his gaze turn downcast. “There’s a Chinese take-out place around the corner from my flat. They make really good egg rolls.” 

His eyes widened. 

“I did get dressed up for a date,” she said nonchalantly. “So what if I’m a little uh…”

“On the sticky side?” 

She rolled her eyes and reached out her hand so she could take them back to her flat. 

“I don’t mind the stickiness,” he continued. “You probably taste even sweeter than you usually do.” 

She flushed. “Oh? Think you’ll be able to test that theory out?”

He stepped closer until his mouth hovered over hers. “We’ll just have to see now, won’t we?” He kissed her cheek. “Our second date will be better. I promise.” 

She threaded their fingers together. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much dancequeen for inspiring me to write this fic!


End file.
